Mía
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Aioros ha estado actuando raro. Corre por todo el Santuario gritando "Mía" y asustando a más de uno. ¿Por qué Aioros actúa así? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Será que Ares intenta tomar posesión de su cuerpo... o es algo más?


**Mía**

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. El Señor de los Anillos a quien tenga los derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mía<strong>

Los caballeros dorados habían llamado a una reunión de emergencia. ¿La razón? El extraño comportamiento de Aioros de Sagitario.

Había empezado en el momento en que volvieron a la vida. Corría por todo el santuario gritándoles a las personas. Incluso le había gritado a Athena. ¡A Athena!

* * *

><p><em>Una semana antes…<em>

**Coliseo**

Los caballeros de plata Argol de Perseo y Dante de Cerbero estaban en medio de un combate amistosos cuando Aioros apareció, tomó al santo de Perseo por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó.

-¡Mía! ¡Es mía!- y salió corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Acantilado de Cabo Sunion<strong>

Saga y Kanon disfrutaban de un momento de compañía silenciosa.

Aioros salió de detrás de unos arbustos y arrojó a Saga al piso, asustando a los gemelos.

-Es mía- dijo con lentitud y con un tono de voz amenazante. -¿Entiendes? ¡Mía!- y salió corriendo tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿Qué le pasa?

* * *

><p><strong>Templo de Aries<strong>

Mu y Shaka bebían un té nuevo que Shaka había traído de la India mientras Aldebarán y Kiki comían bocadillos que el santo de tauro había preparado.

Aioros los miraba desde detrás de una columna.

-Mía- se escuchó en voz baja. Kiki corrió hacia su maestro. -¡Mía!

Aioros pasó corriendo por la casa dejando detrás de si a un muy asustado Kiki y tres extrañados caballeros dorados.

* * *

><p><strong>Templo de Cáncer<strong>

Máscara preparaba pasta casera con la receta de su nana. Estaba a punto de agregar algo de condimento a la salsa cuando Aioros salió de la nada con un cuchillo en la mano. Lo puso en el cuello del italiano y le susurró al oído.

-Mía- y se fue.

Máscara tardo quince minutos en calmarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Templo de Libra<strong>

Dohko cuidaba de su pequeño jardín estilo oriental cuando Aioros saltó de la nada tirando unas macetas y gritando como loco.

-¡Mía!

* * *

><p><strong>Templo de Acuario<strong>

Camus leía tranquilamente sentado en un sillón, mientras Milo resolvía un crucigrama recostado en el otro.

Aioros salió de detrás del respaldo del sofá y sujetó a Milo, lo sacudió y empezó a gritar.

-¡Mía! ¡Mía! ¡Ella es mía!- y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Templo de Piscis<strong>

Afrodita leía las instrucciones de un pesticida que había comprado para erradicar una plaga de hormigas que estaban arrasando con su jardín.

-¡Mía!

Del susto el santo soltó la botella que se abrió y acabó volcando pesticida por toda la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Templo de Athena<strong>

Saori estaba leyendo un manga tranquila en su sala cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Levantó la vista pero todo lucia normal.

Volvió a leer pero no podía quitarse la sensación de estar siendo observada.

-Mía- se escuchó un susurro.

-¿Seiya?

-Mía

-¿Muchachos?

-Mía

-¿Shion? Esto no es divertido.

-Mía

-Ares, si eres tú te juro que te golpeo con Niké hasta que te crezca un cerebro.

Aioros salió de la nada y sujetó a Saori por los brazos.

-¡Mía!- sacudió a la diosa -¡Mía! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Mía y de nadie más!

Shura apareció en ese momento y protegió a su diosa, noqueando a Aioros.

* * *

><p><em>Actualidad…<em>

-Aioros está fuera de control- dijo Saga. –Me dio un susto de muerte. Kanon casi se cae del acantilado.

-A mi me puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

-Lo importante aquí es que atacó a mis plantas- dijo Dohko.

-Y a Athena- agregó Shura.

-Asustó a medio santuario gritando "Mía"- dijo Shaka.

-¿Quién fue el que lo dejó mirar El Señor de los Anillos?- preguntó Shion.

-Nadie. Aioros no vio esa película- contestó Shura.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano ahora?

-Lo deje en Sagitario después de noquearlo.

-Hey, ¿por qué nadie me avisó que había reunión?- preguntó Aioros que entraba frotándose la cabeza. Tenía un chichón pero no recordaba cómo se lo había hecho.

-Hermano ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

-Nada. Estuve en sagitario todo el tiempo. Me estaba tomando una siesta.

Los demás se miraron. ¿Estaría Ares intentando poseer a Aioros como había hecho con Saga? Eso tendría sentido. El comportamiento extraño, que Aioros no recordara lo que hacía.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que vigilarían a su compañero en busca de cualquier indicio de posesión pero no le dirían nada al sagitariano para no alertar a Ares.

* * *

><p><em>Esa noche…<em>

**Templo de Sagitario**

Shura se había levantado porque escuchaba unos extraños murmullos que no lo dejaban dormir. Los había ubicado como procedentes de Sagitario y había bajado a investigar.

-Aioros- llamó, pero nadie le contestó. Los murmullos venían de la sala donde se guardaba la armadura.

Shura siguió los murmullos. Excálibur lista para atacar a cualquier intruso.

-Mía- el murmullo lleno de reverencia llegó a sus oídos y se apresuró a mirar dentro de la habitación.

Aioros estaba arrodillado frente al tótem de la armadura de sagitario. Clavaba algo a piso y Shura logró distinguir una cadena.

-Aioros ¿Qué haces?

Aioros se dio vuelta a la velocidad de la luz y en cuanto vio a Shura se abrazó a su armadura.

-¡Mía! ¡Mía! ¡¿Escuchaste Seiya?! ¡Es mía! ¡Yo me la gane! ¡Mía!- la vehemencia en la voz de Aioros asustó a Shura.

El mayor empezó a ignorarlo y se dedicó a ajustar las cadenas que mantenían a la armadura sujeta al piso.

-No me volverás a dejar- le hablaba a la armadura mientras la acariciaba. –Eres mía. Solo me vestirás a mí. No volverás a irte sin mi permiso para proteger a Seiya. Eres mía. Solo mía.

Shura se golpeó la frente y se acercó para desmayar a su amigo de un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>Al otro día…<em>

-Estos chichones siguen apareciendo y no tengo idea de cómo me los hago- le contaba Aioros a su hermanito.

Un poco más alejados de los hermanos...

-¿Es sonámbulo?- preguntó Saga.

-Eso creo.

-Tendría sentido que en su subconsciente no quiera que Sagitario lo deje y por eso se comporta así mientras esta sonámbulo- explicó Camus.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Yo sugiero que lo desmayemos cada noche y lo atemos a su cama- dijo Deathmask.

-Y le dejemos a Sagitario al lado para que no se altere- agregó Afrodita.

-Señores. Tenemos un plan- concluyó Milo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuestiones de Importancia<strong>

1 Aioros dejó de sufrir de sonambulismo cuando, en un ataque de celos, le gritó a Seiya frente a todos que Sagitario era suya y de nadie más.

2 Nunca le contaron sobre lo que hacía mientras estaba dormido. O que Shura tiene un excelente oído.

3 Máscara tiene pesadillas sobre cuchillos contra su cuello y la palabra "mía" siendo susurrada a sus oídos.

4 Camus perdió la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

5 Dohko les dio un funeral digno a sus plantas. Fueron el abono para sus plantas nuevas.

6 Afrodita logró erradicar la plaga de hormigas con ayuda de Camus.

7 El té que Shaka trajo de la India resultó ser en parte Opio.

8 Los santos de Virgo y Aries estuvieron alucinando después de beber masivas cantidades de dicho té. Se niegan a hablar de lo sucedido.

9 A partir de ahora Saga y Kanon se sientan un poco más lejos del borde del acantilado.

10 Athena terminó de leer su manga y compró uno nuevo. Ahora es aficionada al yaoi y escribe historias usando a sus caballeros como personajes. Es muy popular bajo el nombre "Dueña del Harem."

11 Aioros todavía intenta encontrar al responsable de encadenar su armadura al piso.

* * *

><p><em>Inspirado por la armadura de Sagitario y su incomprensible deseo de salvar a Seiya en cada ocasión.<em>

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
